Free Bird
by Nejuke
Summary: Neji was finally free, but freedom comes at a price. He had been given a new life, but will the outcome remain the same? (Most of the plot revolves around scenes in the manga/anime.)
1. Chapter 1 - To Catch a Falling Feather

(Author's Notes: SPOILER! This is written up to date with the latest chapter release of Naruto!)

Suddenly everything had grown cold, numbing the pain, freezing the blood that seeped from the wounds until it ceased to run. Yet Neji's lungs crumpled against themselves as they filled with crimson liquid, the foul, iron, perfume tainting his last breath; still he could feel it slip past his pursed lips. The darkness was slowly fading into an intense white as the bodies of those strewn across the vast expanse slipped from view, their solid figures dispersing like scattering leaves. With a shaking hand he made to grasp the hand closest to his, watching as it slipped through his pale fingers. Before he had been overcome by an unnatural sense of tranquillity, however, feeling his body grow light filled him with dread. He knew he was dying. Soon all feelings ebbed from existence, leaving him a dead husk with only his obscured sight though there was nothing at all to see. He wanted to close his eyes, to meet the familiar darkness of death instead of living in static light which robbed him of all bodily sensations. Much like a consciousness with no physical form he waited for even that to vanish, patient and hopeless whilst his body grew ever vacant. Hanging in a constant state of oblivion he was surprised to see the flickering silhouette of a gently sinking feather before him, the individual spindles of plumage radiating with their own light and faded shadows. Neji watched, unable to speak or reach out to catch the wan quill as it spiralled below far from sight. Then, like a sudden plethora of snow, more feathers fell, shirking away the blinding light to spatter Neji in transient ebony shadows. Despite being unable to appreciate their soft touch against his skin an emotional warmth swelled inside his heart as he was finally able to eclipse the world.

* * *

><p>Neji sat at his perch, contemplating the scene before him, grateful to the sun's mellow touch. Above the sky was free of clouds, the vast expanse of blue stretching towards infinity as if it intended to live forever, an undisturbed matter that would never change. Yet in a few hours its placid shade would transform, becoming a blush of pink and orange as the sun set beyond the horizon. His silence was soon disturbed however by muffled exhales and grunts, accompanied by the recurring sound of fists hitting wood. With his all-seeing eyes Neji made to find the source of the commotion, filtering through the open canopy of leaves until he came upon a familiar training ground; he observed the crystalline river and its silver face, craving the cold liquid to run across his skin until his vision filled with a peculiar uncertainty; he had stumbled across a young ninja in the midst of training.<p>

The youths knuckles had blistered, speckled with crimson droplets and sweat. A fiery determination plagued his dark eyes, his brow furrowed heavily as he defied the aches trapped within his muscles. With each hit his skin cracked, becoming adorned with splinters as the tree retaliated against its assailant. Neji almost purred a sigh of pity for the boy as he watched, sensing the frustration swallowing the genin's thoughts. However, his confusion had not deserted him; despite having moved within earshot of the youth he was unable to comprehend his words. His sweat perspired lips mouthed unrecognisable syllables and consonants which we gentle against Neji's ear, although he was soon overcome with incredible irritation; the language was familiar, as if it were his own tongue, yet he was unable to gain any understanding.

After a brief interval, being absorbed by his rambling consciousness, Neji realised the boy had ceased his training and had gone to sit by the river. He submerged his injured hands beneath the river's surface, releasing a heavy breath of receding exasperation before cupping a handful of the pristine water to rinse his face. The droplets hung to his ebony locks, parted like a dark curtain across his forehead. After wiping away the excess water from his cheeks he slowly reached into a small pouch at his waist, fishing out a length of bandage which he proceeded to wrap about his hands. The bandage stretched pasts his wrists towards his elbows, yet despite the numerous layers that concealed his injuries the blood was still visible as it seeped through the fibres.

Inside Neji could feel a certainty unfolding like a blossoming lotus as he continued to observe the youth, his interested piqued as he got to his feet to face the tree once again. It was only then that Neji noticed the deep indentions against its bracken skin; its surface was of a pale beige where the bark had been scrapped away, much like the genin's own fists which had become sore and swollen. From his perch high in the trees adjacent to his study Neji prolonged his attention, whereas the boy below ensued, unaware of the criticising eyes that beheld him. Nonetheless, Neji was consumed by a dull sense of empathy that felt foreign against his subconscious; he felt indifferent to the being below as if they were two separate entities of a different origin. He felt unconstrained by weaknesses and time, the boy below seemed fleeting yet static. Unable to understand the feelings that presented themselves Neji soon felt as if his soul were merging with the ebony-haired youth, inspired by his determination, fond of the warmth his invoked, feeling his emotions as if they were his own.

This connection, he felt, had been established long before he had acknowledged it. It felt natural, years old. He wanted to get closer, to converse with the youth, to offer advice if he could but he abstained. An indiscernible fear kept him rooted to the branch where he sat, still concerned with the sensation of detachment he felt towards the being; he was something he was not.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Joys Of a Memory

(Author's Notes: This is a lot shorter than my other stories...anyway, characters belong to Misashi.)

As Neji predicted the sky had transmuted the clear azure hue to a flourishing blossom and orange, decorated by the slight wisps of placid clouds almost too faint to notice. The sun was just before setting as Neji amused himself with the elongated shadows that stretched from the base of the stones that flanked the river's edge. Tall blades of grass protruded from the earth by the cold rock which he picked at gently, twisting the green stem before dropping it upon the earth again. Whatever he should stumble upon held his attention only briefly, however, the boy had held his imagination for a lengthy period, thus he had fallen into a state of monotony once he had left the vicinity.

Somehow Neji felt compelled to await his return, knowing that his lagging mind would not reawaken otherwise; the genin had left his tool pouch by a small stump some distance from the battered tree so it was only logical to suspect his timely return.

However, Neji did not feel all together in the sense, feeling as if much of himself were missing. It was impossible to describe the sensation in words, though the closest he could fathom was that his body did not wholly belong to him; his senses were obscure in the information he perceived, feeling, hearing, tasting very little, or that his reactions to such were strangely different. Now, the wind felt atypical, the earth at his feet abnormal, as if he were living inside another person's body. Though he soon disregarded such thoughts once he overheard the soft patter of footfalls from beyond a high wired fence the enclosed the field.

The youth's face was sombre, his eyes shadowed by his prominent features, however, such an expression was not the result of infuriation but of despondency, a sight Neji was painfully familiar with; he remembered the expression, one which he had caused many times before. Though he was not the cause he could not ignore the guilt he felt at the back of his mind, again another sensation that was much a part of him as his own limbs. Nevertheless, the genin took his original seat by the lip of the river until he was joined by another youth; she stood by his side, her eyes glistening with sympathy as her mouth formed the gentlest of smiles.

_"Please, don't take that smile for granted."_ Neji found himself whispering, feeling an unearthly gravitation towards the tender ambiance she radiated. He wished to preserve that subtle smile, willed the world to bring her only the happiness he felt she deserved; why he felt so strongly was a mystery to him but it existed regardless. He watched as her hazel eyes stirred with compassion, a quality he believed to be exempt in children, with mild fascination until they stared towards him. He felt himself freeze, afraid to move should she attempt to approach him. Her weighted stare burrowed against him, the young girl falling deep in thought. Despite the intensity of her gaze it seemed as if he were in actual fact staring beyond him towards a flock of birds gracing the horizon.

"Seven…" He muttered as he followed suit, watching the pure white creatures sail the open sky, their wings reflecting the light as if they were made of silver. To him the world held a prospering brilliance, everything seemed to exude its own luminous aura; a beauty he felt he was not a part of.

The two children began to converse, he judged by their expressions and slow forming mouths that they were discussing a personal matter, evident by the boy's alight eyes that burned with vigour. Whether he understood their words was of little concern, the intonation and volume was enough for him to gain partial comprehension.

As he listened, noting the contorting expression of the boy, the unshakable guilt that had inundated his subconscious flared to such magnitude that Neji believed it may almost consume him; he desired to know the cause of such distress for the youth so that he may extinguish it, not only for his own purpose but for the tormented genin. The only sensation to override this discomfort was the ache of his heart that rallied with his thoughts; _I know them…I…remember them…._

Now the heavens had blackened, bearing its jewel like stars for the world to see. Each celestial body, further than Neji's imagination dared to take him, shimmered humbly, invoking a wave of content to bury his troubling mediations. If he could he would count each one, sadly with each passing moment a star would fade from view, slipping into an eternal darkness as it quietly passed away. He wanted to be a star, to offer some form of light, to leave the world as quietly as he hand entered, but most of all he wanted to live on like a fragmented memory.

He quickly resurfaced from himself as the two genin stood to leave, both in better spirits than when they had arrived. But whether her word had resolved the storm inside was uncertain; he wore a smile yet his fists remained tightly clenched, revealing an inner distress that needed to be managed. She said nothing, merely twirled a kunai about her index finger as she waited for her companion to follow, passing through the iron fence into a dense cluster of oaks. The silver rays of moonlight pierced the convoy of leaves overhead, shadowing segments of her form. Neji watched as she waited, tapping her foot to an inaudible tune only she knew, constantly looking over her shoulder towards her next destination. The boy however stood within the clearing, his face towards the ground as he stared hard at his fists.

Neji only sighed, however, his attention was diverted to a small placid feather that had come to rest at his side; he took the feather and with a soft breath blew the plume towards the boy; it drifted idly on the night wind, billowing past his cheek. As it caressed his skin for the briefest of moments, causing him to relax his grip Neji stirred from his seat by the rocks, a forlorn smile forming at his lips.

"…Lee…" He murmured, unheard.


	3. Chapter 3 - What Is Not Seen Is Not Know

(Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoy the chapters still to come.)

In his empty world of light everything seemed so distant, life had lost its allure since he was not strictly living, or so he believed. Having vacated the training field for the time being, Neji contemplated the turn his existence had taken; he was not Neji Hyuga, but a separate entity, or a part of an original consciousness that had remained after death. Either way he had manifested into another form, one that was existing in a physical world but traversed with little notice. Reincarnation possibly though he discarded the theory as soon as it had accumulated; he had seen Lee as a child. It was possibly that he had yet to pass on, still lying in some beings arms he may be reliving his memories. This also seemed unlikely for various reasons.

Time held no relevance for him, thus he went on thinking with no concept. He questioned this new development, attempting to piece together all that he had obtained in regards to his situation though no solution arose.

It was here that he longed for the menial luxuries, to feel someone else's warmth, the wind, to feel his own body acting against external forces, even pain, to at least feel something. Often he would slip from his physical bond to the state of static 'existence', if it were to be termed so, to the realm void of sensation, leaving his mind dull and unoccupied. If this was eternity, he sympathised with the sky he had so envied.

* * *

><p>Resuming his perch from the previous encounter Neji watched as the young Lee continued to strain his body, testing himself against the stationary enemy. More splinters. More Bruises. He tried to remember what that felt like, but it was impossible to reminisce on the infliction and feel the past sensation. Lee however continued, undeterred. Unfortunately Neji was still unable to comprehend the words Lee muttered under his shallow breath, invoking great frustration on his part. Yet he was satisfied with being able to watch, treating the scenario as if it were a forgotten memory in order to ease the strain of numbness.<p>

However, one fact eluded him, a key aspect of this recollection that conjoined with Lee; he knew the girl but not by name. The mere contemplation of her would bring its own connotations and related thoughts to his mind, usually of heavenly bodies and the celestial expanse above; possibly her name held relations to the reoccurring images in his head? If he were to progress, judging from experience, leaving this world for the other would unlock the information he desired, therefore he was not wholly concerned. Instead what interested him most was his physical formation; it seemed as if he exchanged his self-awareness in the void for the senses that had been exempt there; now he could feel and enjoy the earthly sensations that this world had to offer, however, he was oblivious to his aesthetic appearance. He was unable to see himself, or at least unable to process the thought of himself. To Neji it was much like looking in a mirror and finding a reflection, unsure of whether it something other than yourself or a distorted truth.

Unbeknownst to him Lee had discontinued his training, having been joined by his female companion and another youth. Neji eyed the three curiously, ambiguous but nonetheless thought provoking. The female Neji recognised from earlier, however the new arrival was a mystery. From his vantage point, high in the shrouded canopy of ember leaves, it was impossible gain an exceptional view; he set down from his perch and ventured closer. The previous evens had reassured Neji of his partial indiscernibility, a result of disinterest though he would never say ignorance, his unresolved feelings strong in the children's defence.

As he positioned himself, still a comfortable distance from the group, he was able to make out the features of the young arrival. His countenance attested a great deal of discomfort for Neji; the latter's marble eyes, cold in disposition and void in empathy caused a shiver to run through his spine. The boy's eyes remained static but seemed to view all that was around him, however they directly fell against Lee's perspired expression.

Again they began to converse, yet Neji presumed that the nature of the conversation was not in Lee's favour, evident by his riled and tense physique. An acrid smile formed at the unknown youth's pale lips, an expression that seemed ill against his delicate features, one that stretched into a sneer of disapproving condescension. His eyes flickered with a violent bitterness as he readied himself, possibly to confront Lee in a form of hand to hand combat. His stance was filled with confidence, an arm extended before his body, poised like a serpent with his palm exposed. The other hung rigid by his side, bent at the elbow as if he planned to strike, storing pressure in his muscles to thrust it forward. Neji continued to watch the demonstration as Lee also implemented a formidable position of a similar regal nature; he bent one arm behind his back whilst the other extended outwards, his palm facing towards the sky. The two remained in silence, allowing their eyes to convey the burning passions they felt at their breast. It was a remarkable display; Lee commanded the image of an illustrious tiger to form an illusionary mantle, its eyes like his own brilliant with dignity and ferocity. His opponent; a nimble crane patiently waiting to strike.

Within a matter of seconds they descended upon one another, their hands like blades that parried and flurried, striking blows whilst blocking others. There was a beautiful fluidity to their movements, Neji watched in awe as the two sparred, fascinated by the speed at which Lee executed his attacks, fearful of the deadly accuracy of his opponent's. However Neji could not help but find his irritation growing; as a spectator he witnessed many faults and possible openings, he willed Lee to see them, disappointed when he should over look them. Everything then seemed to progress in slow motion; Lee had shifted his weight, attempting to evade a well-aimed blow until Neji noticed his assailant alter the formation of his fingers. His hand quickly formed a prong with his index and middle finger as he struck at Lee's shoulder, twisting his own body to extend his reach. A wave of quick succession attacks volleyed against Lee, shaking his body, accurate and painful.

The battle concluded shortly after. Lee lay crumpled against the earth, clutching his side as pain radiated throughout various points of his body. Somehow he had managed to elevate himself so that he was resting on his hands and knees, eyeing the victor with a new found determination that was treacherously variegated with rage. The young girl, who had remained silent through the entire ordeal had taken to his side, standing above him as she urged him to remain down, her face strained with concern but also, as Neji later realised, a sense of pride. She had expected the outcome, foresaw Lee's defeat but revelled in the aggressor's victory; her allegiance was to them both. Though she pitied Lee for his shortcomings, evident by the tentative smile she imparted, she had also become slightly impatient. Obviously this was not the first time Lee had enacted to challenge the pale skinned boy stood before him, his arms folded across his chest triumphantly.

The words he spoke after, soft against the ear but otherwise coarse in meaning, echoed with a patronising tone. He towered above Lee, an omnipotent being of some unknown divinity with a resolute integrity that gave him the legitimacy to criticise the latter. Unlike his feelings towards the former two children Neji felt a desire to see the additional youth fall, to parody the humiliation Lee was no doubt feeling and witness a vulnerability he had no hopes of altering.


	4. Chapter 4 - To Fall With Grace

(Author's Notes: If you are still reading, thank you. This chapter took a while, despite how short it is...writer's block is awful.)

From above, his perfect view transfixed to the scene below; at last Neji was satisfied. He continued to watch the aftermath of the enduring battle that had come to a brutal conclusion, studying the blonde youth below who stared towards the being sprawled before him, his hand coated with a light spatter of blood. Neji released a light chuckle, happy to witness the toppling of the omnipotent youth who had been all too eager to patronise Lee days earlier. The two competitors exchanged in private, only the mediator was able to comprehend their words as the blonde dissolved the former arrogance that manifested deep within the latter's being. Yet as he stared down at the unfolding scene Neji felt something deep inside his conscious shift, like a weight being removed or the opening of a locked door. His emotions spiralled in an unfathomable motion, too many to recognise, with each inflection and rise in tone of the blonde's voice, hushed but nonetheless commanding. The white eyed boy seemingly mirrored Neji's own reactions, his eyes wide in surprise.

Neji looked down into the face of the wan youth who remained upon his back in the dry earth, a trickle of blood falling from his lips, his hair about his head like a dark veil as his placid eyes grew softer as he stared into the sky. As if for a moment, their eyes locked and Neji could at last see an inner warmth that resumed its natural flow. He lingered in his sight, watching as his eyes closed to the blinding sun above. He no longer viewed the child as a pitiable being, or one of arrogance, but as a boy finding his way.

Once the match had concluded Neji followed the youth to an appointed wing of the building which encapsulated him and many others who had come to observe the event. He watched from the window as the boy set to rest on a small cot meant for temporary use and mediated silently, folding his hand and resting his forehead against his knuckles as he eyed the floor. Neji sensed an emotional transferal, as if it were the gentle breeze that blew through the trees that lined the area; an elderly man soon joined the youth who he still knew only by appearance and not by name. Both shared a resemblance; their dark hair cascading against their backs, falling past their shoulder blades, their skin as pale as parchment and their eyes of a lifeless shade. He knelt before the youth, his forehead pressed to his hand as they rested against the cold stone floor. Bowing in respect he dared not raise his gaze to meet the expression that sullied the child's innocent face, however, he too had obscured his visage, leaning forward to conceal his gaze in the shadows cast by his heavy strung brow.

Now Neji could feel a pain at his chest, perceiving the sensation to be that of quilt and sadness as he observed the scene beyond the window. It remained caught in time, neither body moving, nor attempting some form of communication as the silence soon grew unbearably stagnant. He inquired into the boy's thoughts, curious to what exactly had upset him so, though due to his lack of comprehension it would never become clear.

An eternity passed before the elder man had decided to depart, leaving the youth to his own devices; he sat at the edge of his allotted bed, his eyes still transfixed to the tiled floor beneath his feet as if to conceal his expression from Neji, though he was sure the boy had no knowledge of his presence, yet even if he did he showed no sign. He had clasped his hands together, his knuckles growing white from the pressure as his anger seeped from his bones to his muscles. However, the grievances caused by his odium were inflicted upon himself and not towards the man who had withdrawn from his company. But much like all else present in this world Neji was blind to the reason having so little knowledge of the child. He looked on, watching the boy as he sat motionless, deep in thought; his innocence had been destroyed many years before which had manifested into a prevailing animosity, though Neji knew that absent virtue would never be returned once his emotions had been purged.

He wondered if the boy could truly be saved from the passions that had so thoroughly corrupted him, or forget the past that had invoked such sentiments. The hatred he had witnessed, buried deep in the boy's eyes, was surely a darkness that could not be mitigated in a mere moment; a lifetime to fester, a second to rescind, the notion seemed impossible.

A rasping at the door caused the young boy to raise his gaze, now clear of emotion. It hung ajar, enticing the imagination to wonder who stood behind its oaken face; a shadow stretched beneath its base, creeping into the room. It then slowly opened to reveal the girl Neji had viewed earlier; her face was taut as she held her tongue, hesitant to cross the threshold, determined to remain silent until her companion spoke. He gave her a gentle smile, encouraging her to enter the vicinity, the simple gesture causing her to greet him similarly; however, her eyes were still dark with concern. Neji watched as the two conversed, sharing words of a foreign nature that he still had no hopes of understanding, though the suspicion that he should lulled at the back of his thoughts.

Her identity was a treasure he coveted, a pearl hidden away that lay out of reach below an ocean; every time he made to extend his hand to pierce the surface of his memories the jewel would vanish, ebbing into the darkness, leaving him perplexed but otherwise irritated. His assumptions had been disproved for the time being; having left the 'white world' previously he had expected that its light would remain to guide him so that he may acquire that small pearl of memory, yet the darkness was resolute and permitted no access.

Neji mused and questioned the memories, their obtainability and the estranged existence he was currently leading but once again removed himself of the physical world, being no closer to the truth than he was the distant stars.


End file.
